


And Now It Seems, I'm Falling, Falling For Him

by cafe80s



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Canon Divergence - First Impressions (Milo Murphy's Law), Dakavendish - Freeform, Episode adaptation, M/M, Mutual Pining, cavendish is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: It’s the day they get assigned their first partners and mission. Dakota is already head over heels for this lanky ginger haired guy. Cavendish is none the wiser.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	And Now It Seems, I'm Falling, Falling For Him

Cavendish pushed the key into the lock of the door, and turned the handle. A musty smell escaped as soon as it was slightly ajar.

“Ugh,” said Dakota. “Hope we aren’t here too long.”

Cavendish lightly pushed the door with his fingertips, revealing a small room with a sofa bed, desk, single locker and a BOTT computer right at the end of the room.

Cavendish stared in disbelief.

“Are you gonna go in or what?” Dakota said. “It’s free accommodation, let’s just deal with it. Like I said, hopefully we aren’t here for too long.”

With a sigh, Cavendish pulled his suitcase in behind him. “With any luck we’ll save the pistachios on our first mission and then we’ll get a better place to live on our next assignment.”

They both placed their luggage near the rear of the room, and Cavendish pulled off his glasses, rubbing his nose. He glanced down at the sofa bed.

“One bed,” he said. 

“Huh?” Dakota said, looking up from a packet of chips he had pulled from his bag.

“One bed.” Cavendish repeated. 

Dakota turned to face Cavendish and the sofa. “Oh, uh, we’ll just have to double down, I guess.” The idea of top-and-tailing-it sprang to mind, but he kind of wanted to see how it went. Just tonight. Then maybe he’d bring it up the next night.

“What are we having for dinner?” Cavendish enquired, straightening his shirt and putting his glasses back on after cleaning them.

“Takeout. How about burritos?” Dakota laughed. 

“Not funny.” Cavendish spoke. “That’s what could have gotten you in trouble yesterday. We will be having Chinese instead.”

“Ugh, alright boss.” Dakota said, looking over his glasses. “Burritos could be good with Chinese food inside them, though. Just thinkin’ out loud.”

“Think inside your head, next time.” 

Dakota was running hot and heavy. _Holy shit. We’ve known each other for like a day and I’m already so in love with him. It was that fuckin’ handshake this mornin’ that solidified it. Why is his assertion so hot?_

The BOTT computer screen lit up and Mr Block appeared. “Cavendish. Dakota. Just letting you know that your pistachio assignment starts tomorrow. Don’t bungle it or you’ll be on it forever!” Their boss laughed and their screen turned off. 

“He’s a laugh, huh?” Dakota suggested. “Kind of like a prankster. He seems like a cool boss.” 

“I’m sure.” Cavendish said sarcastically, still thinking about the single bed for the two of them. He didn’t want to sleep so close to another person. He could always bail as soon as Dakota fell asleep and put his pillow on the floor? He glanced at the dusty floorboards and decided against it. “Ready to go, partner?” 

“Oh, partner?” Dakota could feel his face heating up. 

“Yes. We are partners for our assignment, aren’t we?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I thought you meant something else.” Dakota shrivelled slightly. _Damn. Maybe he’s not how I thought he was._

The two exited the slightly smelly room and Cavendish locked the door behind them. “Alright, Dakota. You seem to know a lot about food. Is there a good Chinese restaurant around here?”

____________________________

After a night of eating plenty of egg rolls and wontons, and watching terrible shows on an equally terrible television, Cavendish decided to call it a night. 

“Help me set up the bed, would you? It’s not a one-person job.”

“Alright, alright.”

Dakota got up off the sofa and pulled off the cushions. The two of them spent the next 10 or so minutes making the bed.

“Damn, do we have to pull that thing out and put it back every time we wanna use it?”

“Possibly.” Cavendish replied. “I’m unsure of how much we’ll be here so hopefully not. We should be able to leave it out, I suppose.”

He stepped to the other side of the room to his suitcase and pulled out some pyjamas. He undressed facing the wall, but it was all that Dakota needed to make him even more attracted to this somehow strangely attractive man. He was a lot more toned and skinnier than Dakota had assumed. His fashion choice definitely jumbled that. Maybe it was on purpose.

 _I don’t even own pyjamas,_ Dakota thought. _Damn, I’m so used to being on my own I just totally forgot about sharing a room with someone I’ve only known for a day._

“Well, goodnight Dakota,” Cavendish said, walking over to the other side of the bed.

“Night, Cav.” The dark haired man watched as the tall man got into the bed, making sure there was plenty of room on the other side. Dakota didn’t know if it was a comment on his size or if he was being nice and leaving space. Cavendish seemed like the claustrophobic type. 

He rolled to face the other way, and let Dakota get ready for bed too. Little did Cavendish know, all Dakota had to do was undress down to his underwear. 

Dakota decided to leave his shirt on for decency’s sake. Cavendish probably wouldn’t have wanted to see his chest and tummy, anyways. 

He slid into the sheets beside Cavendish, pulling off his glasses and putting them on the floor nearby. He heard his new partner already snoring softly. “Sweet dreams, Cavendish.”

__________________________

Cavendish awoke a lot warmer than he had fallen asleep. One of his legs were numb, and there seemed to be a considerable weight on his torso. He opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness.

He and Dakota were entangled in the bed together. His own arms were around his partner’s shoulders and his partner’s arms were around his waist. 

The tall man was shocked, to say the least. He managed to slide out from Dakota’s grip, and checked the time on the wall clock nearby. _Quarter past three. Crikey._

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. From what he could see, the place was definitely built cheap. The whole strip mall was badly built, really, and it was obvious from just a glance. 

Cavendish sighed and got out of the bed. Not surprisingly, Dakota was a deep sleeper, and didn’t manage to wake up. Cavendish took his water bottle and scarfed it, trying to cool down. 

_Why would we be entangled anyhow?_ Cavendish looked for an explainable reason as to why the two would have done that in their sleep. _I suppose the unconscious mind does odd things. Some sort of primitive thing lost to evolution._

Not a single romantic thought crossed Cavendish’s mind. He was blissfully unaware of the fact that two men can, in fact, be a couple. 

He studied Dakota’s face as he slept. He was a sloppy man, but there was nothing to be ashamed of. Their act of saving the kids in trouble the day before had been enough to tell Cavendish that Dakota was good to have around. It seemed the two were going to be good friends for a long time, despite their differences.

Cavendish sighed, rolled up his pyjama pant legs and got back into bed, next to his new partner.

____________________

Cavendish’s alarm awoke the two time agents the next morning. The ginger-haired man squinted at his phone and turned the noisy thing off. He had managed to stay apart from his partner after he had detached from him, but it had resulted in a collective 3 hours and 38 minutes of sleep. He was really counting on this pistachio mission to be over and done with today.

Dakota rubbed his eyes and sat up, running his fat fingers through his curls. “Morning, Cavendish.” 

“Good morning, Dakota. Did you sleep alright?” Cavendish said, sitting on the edge of the bed, rifling through his emails on his phone.

“This bed is somehow better than my old one,” he lied. “I slept like a baby.” The truth was, he had also realised that the two of them had become entangled in their sleep. He wasn’t mentioning it. He knew Cavendish wouldn’t either.

“Good to hear.” Cavendish put his phone down, and changed into his ‘agent’ clothes from his suitcase. “Come on, we don’t want to look disheveled in front of Mr Block for the brief.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. We’re gonna have to get coffee on the way though. Hope it’s good in this time period or I’m gonna be pissed.” 

The sofa bed wasn’t terribly uncomfortable, really.

_________________

A few days had passed, and their very first pistachio mission had been foiled by a stray ‘inator beam’ that came from the middle of town. Mr Block had them on hiatus until another opportunity to save the green nuts arrived. 

They were still in the dingy little office space until their boss gave them a different place to stay. Dakota wasn’t complaining; the guy he’d most recently fallen in love with was right next to him all the time and he even got to sleep in the same bed as him. Cavendish on the other hand was grumbly and frustrated for the days after their failed mission. Even though Cavendish was upset, Dakota just found it so endearing. 

The two agents had been using their time together to get to know each other. Sometimes not purposefully. Their first impressions of each other gave them both a good idea of what their personality was, but Dakota was finding bits about Cavendish that he wouldn’t have known on their first meeting, and vice versa.

Dakota, as sloppy and loud as he was, was really gentle with things. He had made Cavendish a cup of tea and he observed Dakota as he made it. This man with fat fingers managed to make tea as precisely as Cavendish liked it, with cream and two-and-a-half sugars.

And Cavendish, as picky and cantankerous as he was, enjoyed Dakota’s odd taste in music from the 1970s and 80s. They danced around the room, doing the Hustle and grooving to Sussudio, with fits of laughter (mostly at Cavendish’s incredibly bad dance moves). 

“So what’s your normal social life like?” Dakota asked one afternoon.

“Pardon?” Cavendish said, nose buried in the newspaper.

“What did you do before you met me? Did you have any other friends?”

“Well… uh, there was…”

Dakota looked at his partner. “I’m guessing the answer is no. Did you have… I dunno, a romantic partner at any point?” He knew the question was weird. He just wanted to know the answer. 

“Erm, no. I have never had a girlfriend before.”

“No boyfriend either?”

“Excuse me?” Cavendish said, finally looking up at Dakota who seemed slightly nervous.

“I’m just askin’, man.”

“I’m… I’m not… why would you ask a thing like that?”

“I just wanted to get to know you as my partner. Sometimes that includes romantic history.”

Cavendish put the newspaper down on his desk, pushing his glasses up his nose. Dakota stood up too, moving closer to him. 

“Listen, Cav—“

“No!”

“Hey, hey. I’m sorry.” Dakota said, gently holding his partner’s shoulders. “I shouldn’t have been so brash.”

Cavendish studied Dakota’s apologetic face. His own face softened. 

Dakota’s arms very quickly shifted to Cavendish’s shoulders to his collar, pulling him down into a kiss. It was rough, and quick, and enough to startle Cavendish, but it may have just been enough to show him that he might have been blind to this type of love the whole time.

“So uh, that whole bed-sharing thing?” Dakota itched the back of his neck. “You weren’t gonna bring it up, just like I wasn’t. Right?”

**Author's Note:**

> ive been on a dakavendish high for the last 8 weeks so i wanted to finally write this. also i read all the fics in the dakavendish tag so i wanted to contribute more. hope you enjoyed! im on tumblr at @cafe-80s too!


End file.
